


Blood Moonlight Lust

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Biting, Blood Drinking, Lemon, M/M, Out of Character, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-13
Updated: 2005-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-15 18:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: Goku’s thoughts and decisions on a moonlit night about Vegeta. GokuxVegeta





	1. Moonlight Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Blood Moonlight Lust
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: GokuxVegeta, shonen ai…
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine…I don’t own DBZ, I don’t own Goku, I don’t own Vegeta, but I can write my friends a little piece of fanfiction, can’t I?
> 
> Chapter rating: PG-13

The moon shone high in the midnight sky, illuminating the tops of trees, rocks, fields and mountains for miles around. The rays of the moon reflected off the sea, making it look as beautiful at night as it did in the day.  
  
Everything seemed to glow in the silvery light, the forest and lake near Mount Paozu looking like a painting done by a professional artist.  
  
There was no wind, no breeze, no clouds out that night, the air dense and humid, no animals running around. The nature seemed tense, expectant, as if it knew something highly important was going on and it didn’t dare to disturb it.  
  
A black-blue haired male was sitting on a rock, near the river, his eyes watching the reflection of the moon as his foot dipped into the water, the other leg drawn up to his chest and held there lightly with his arms.  
  
This man was a Saiyan.  
  
A Saiyan with two names, in fact. Two personalities. Two souls, maybe.  
  
But he only had one mask.  
  
This mask was his name and personality on this planet, the one he’d grown up as, grown up to be, but wasn’t. He wasn’t Goku.  
  
He was Kakarott.  
  
It was nights like these, nights of the full moon, that he could let his mask go, stop pretending to be human and be the Saiyan he was born as. The Saiyan he wanted to be.  
  
The Saiyan his Prince deserved.  
  
And although he could be himself on these nights, be who he wanted to, he couldn’t do as he wanted.  
  
He couldn’t look directly at the moon, he couldn’t hunt an animal to slaughter, couldn’t drink its blood freely and rip off its meat, eat it and revel in it. He couldn’t fight.  
  
But most of all, he couldn’t claim his Prince, _his_ Vegeta.  
  
He couldn’t show him how truly Saiyan he really was, couldn’t approach him, couldn’t pin him to the ground and have his lustful way. He couldn’t bite and nip his skin, couldn’t rub against him, make him cry out with need…  
  
He couldn’t do any of those things, no matter how much he yearned to do any of them.  
  
Because there would be evidence of what he had done. Because then, everyone would be afraid of him. Because his life would change too much.  
  
He could live without doing a few of those things for one night a month, but what truly annoyed him was the simple fact that he knew Vegeta was in much of the same condition, filled with primal urges he couldn’t satisfy.  
  
Wanting.  
  
Craving.  
  
Needing.  
  
He wanted nothing more than to give in to his desire for Vegeta, search out his fellow Saiyan and force him to the floor, fulfilling both of their needs and wants.  
  
He knew Vegeta wanted him too. He could see it in the day when Vegeta's dark eyes locked with his own challengingly, urging him to come to him later that night and complete him.  
  
His willpower was the only thing preventing him from going right now. He remembered the intense… _feralness_ in Vegeta's eyes, from mere hours before and shivered all over, his imagination giving him images of those same eyes filled with passion and pleasure, being delivered to his Prince by his last servant.  
  
Both he and Vegeta knew that if they gave in to each other, Vegeta would be the one on the ground, him between his toned muscular thighs, thrusting hard and fast into him. And yet, the Prince seemed like he was encouraging him, like he wanted to be taken more than anything else.  
  
He knew that was what he wanted.  
  
He wanted it so much.  
  
And he didn’t just feel that way on nights of the full moon either. He felt that way all of the time. All it would take was a small glance at the arrogant Saiyan and his heart would throb and his mind would want. It was only on the full moon, however, that he found Vegeta almost impossible to resist.  
  
Almost.  
  
But then he’d think about his mask and his normal life, imagining just what would happen if he gave in, if only for one moment. Just to feel Vegeta's soft lips on his own for a second. He had thought of every single possible scenario and each ended in pain and loss.  
  
He knew that no matter what he did, he would hurt somebody. One heart would be different, one person’s life would change. It was probably best to hurt himself and Vegeta, hurt no one else, change no one’s lives…  
  
Just feel the heart-wrenching sorrow of yearning for someone you want, who wants you, but you can never have.  
  
Just bare the pain alone.


	2. Blood Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a different night, Goku gives in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blood Moonlight Lust
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: Lemon…yaoi…Vegeta as uke…GokuxVegeta…the usual!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Dragonball Z! And I don’t own Goku or Vegeta! I also don’t own the moon…
> 
> Chapter rating: NC-17

Yet again, it was the night of the full moon. Yet again, the fields and mountains seemed to glow with the pulsing rays of the full moon. Yet again, the black-blue haired Saiyan was sitting on a rock near a river, contemplating things.  
  
It seemed like every other full moon night.  
  
But it wasn’t.  
  
The tall Saiyan sat in agitation, his fists clenching and unclenching restlessly. His expression was one of anger and intense concentration, his eyes scanning the river’s waters for something to focus on.  
  
He was fighting his desires again.  
  
But this time, they were so much more powerful, so much stronger.  
  
They were so much harder to fight against.  
  
An image flashed into his mind of the earlier day; Vegeta’s eyes sparkling at him, his mouth in a smirk, his arms folded, his entire posture almost demanding that he stop resisting and just give in.  
  
And oh, how he wanted to.  
  
He remembered frowning earlier as he walked past Vegeta, inhaling such a delicious smell and knowing that it had come from the Prince himself. He hadn’t understood why it had been so much stronger.  
  
He’d watched Vegeta's face as he had crossed paths with the smaller Saiyan, seeing Vegeta's eyes close, his slightly long eyelashes stroke his cheekbones as he had taken a deep breath and his mouth had opened slightly, a very light tint of pink creeping into Vegeta's cheeks. It was then that he had looked away.   
  
Vegeta had looked so inviting…  
  
He groaned softly in remembrance, closing his eyes and rubbing his forehead to try and clear the thought. But the image refused to leave his imagination and he opened his eyes, staring at the river and spotting a reflection of the full moon on the water. But it was different.  
  
The moon was _red_.  
  
He hadn’t noticed earlier how everything had looked different. He was so used to seeing the moon’s rays on the nature around him that he’d just thought it had been normal. His brain had been playing tricks on his eyes.  
  
Without a second thought, he snapped his head up, looking directly into the crimson moon. His eyes widened when he realised his careless mistake and suddenly, all of his senses felt as if they were on fire.  
  
Vegeta.  
  
He could hear Vegeta.  
  
He could smell him.  
  
In his mind’s eye, he could see him.  
  
His mouth watered eagerly, his tongue flicking across his lips to wet them.  
  
His hands itched to touch Vegeta's smooth skin, to stroke over his body and feel his strong muscles under his soft skin.  
  
His whole body shook with want, his mind hazy from need and yet each thought clear. He concentrated on Vegeta's life energy, bringing two fingers to his forehead and appearing in a small dark room, the lights off and the room empty, save Vegeta's possessions.  
  
Scarlet moonlight flooded in through open curtains, leading out onto a balcony. The scent of Vegeta increased with every step closer to the outside, making his entire body shake with excitement, his manhood already hardening.  
  
He reached the balcony doors and looked to the right, seeing Vegeta sitting on the ledge, wearing only a small dressing gown, bathed in the red moonlight, making his hair look a fierce red, his eyes gleam and the dressing gown look pink. He groaned at the sight, looking at the way the smaller Saiyan had positioned himself, his left leg balanced on the ledge in front of him, the knee bent, making the dressing gown slip higher and expose more of a bronzed thigh, the other leg obviously dangling down the other side of the ledge.  
  
Vegeta was staring at the moon.  
  
He groaned needily, and pulled open the balcony doors, stepping through to join his Prince in the moon’s rays. Vegeta turned to face him, looking at him hungrily.  
  
“W-Why are you here Kakarott?” Vegeta asked, licking his lips as his eyes trailed up and down his body. “Not to discuss the moon, I hope…” Vegeta's voice sounded superior, smug, knowing…hopeful. “If you aren’t here to satisfy me, you can go now.”  
  
In response, he walked closer and gripped the back of Vegeta's head, pulling him into a violent kiss, grinding their teeth together as his tongue preyed on the other’s. He opened his eyes, still kissing fiercely, to see Vegeta's eyes closed, a blush across his cheeks as he dominated his mouth.  
  
He slowly drew back, licking his lips lustily, his eyes half lidded as he pulled Vegeta off the ledge and pressed him against the wall, pushing his legs apart and fitting himself between Vegeta's thighs, his hands holding Vegeta's wrists to the wall as he ground against him, claiming his mouth again.  
  
Vegeta groaned into his mouth and writhed against him, twisting and turning in an effort to get away. He growled, pressing him harder into the wall with a snarl, pulling away from Vegeta's delectable lips to glare at him dominantly, his hair flaring into a deep gold and his eyes to a glimmering teal.  
  
“Mine!” Was all he said, leaning forward and licking and nipping at Vegeta's neck, resisting an odd urge to bite deeply into his shoulder and suck out his blood. A soft downy tail coiled his wrist, distracting him as he stared at it in wonder.  
  
“K-Kakarott… N-Not here…” Vegeta almost begged him; his head turning to look at his Prince’s flushed face. “P-Please not here…” With a snarl, he wrapped his arms around Vegeta’s back, stepping away from the wall and raising two fingers to his forehead, growling lustily as Vegeta kissed his chin and cheeks, the Prince’s soft, gentle hands gripping his hair as he used his technique to take them to a forest.  
  
He snarled ferally and forced Vegeta to the ground, pinning him and biting at his neck with a growl, still restraining himself from biting deeply into the small Saiyan’s neck. He ground their hips together, relishing the shocked gasp and loud moan from his beautiful Prince’s lips.  
  
“Vegeta…” He purred possessively, grabbing his tail and stroking it, making his Prince yowl and twist with pleasure, tossing his head from side to side, moaning. “Where’d you get this, Vegeta…?”  
  
“Moon!” Vegeta cried out, his back arching and his hips thrusting up against his own as he gently sucked the tail tip. Vegeta's hands gripped harder in his hair and then his face was pulled to the Prince’s, Vegeta's tail flailing around and pulling out of his mouth. “Kiss me.” Vegeta requested, brushing their lips together lightly as he spoke.  
  
He grinned ferally, his mouth tangling with Vegeta’s, his tongue slipping through the Prince’s parted lips to battle against the smaller Saiyan’s tongue, his hands groping and stroking over Vegeta’s covered hips. A low groan made him smirk, Vegeta's hands pulling at his shirts desperately, obviously wanting them gone.  
  
He sat up, pulling away from his Prince and dragged both of his shirts up slowly, exposing his muscled chest inch by inch and smirking as Vegeta's hands stroked over his torso appreciatively. He lifted the shirts over his head and discarded them to the side, his eyes gleaming at Vegeta's grinning face.  
  
“Do I please you, my Prince?” He said, amused. Vegeta chuckled at him and nodded, smirking.  
  
“You will once these are gone…” Vegeta purred, ripping off the waistband of his pants and dragging it slowly up his own body, panting as it touched his skin, before tossing it to the side with a lustful smirk. He smirked back, ripping off the dressing gown tie and watching the dressing gown slide open completely, divulging all of Vegeta's body to him and making Vegeta blush scarlet and get embarrassed at his sudden nudity.  
  
“You look delicious, my Prince.” He worshipped Vegeta, kissing at his chest reverently and looking into his eyed deeply with each kiss. Vegeta shivered under each caress of his lips and the hungry look in his eyes, moaning and making him want to kiss even lower.  
  
Following his desire, he kissed over Vegeta's abdomen and licked through the soft reddish-black curls, before nuzzling the Prince’s erection with his cheek, fighting down a triumphant grin as Vegeta cried out and writhed beneath him.  
  
His hands strayed to Vegeta's thighs and gently parted them, making his captive bend his knees and display himself. He purred at the sight, leaning down and lightly running his tongue over the erection, Vegeta's hips bucking up instantly, his Prince begging for more.  
  
“Uuuuhhhnn…Kakarott…please!” Vegeta moaned, his hips bucking. He grabbed Vegeta's waist and held him down as he leisurely lapped at the erection between his Prince’s legs. “A-Aaah! P-Please!” Vegeta gasped, whimpering at the teasing touches, his thighs quivering with need. He pulled away from Vegeta's member and kissed him on the lips softly, for a brief moment, before pulling back completely and picking up his prize. “K-Kakarott?” Vegeta whimpered softly.  
  
He stood and walked over to a rock, lying Vegeta upon it, his ass in the air, the dressing gown caught around his elbows bindingly. With a chuckle, he slipped the gown off his Prince’s shoulders, tossing it to the side carelessly as his hands stroked over Vegeta's wonderfully soft skin, making him purr lowly as he cupped Vegeta's ass and groped it hungrily, his mouth following the path his hands took.  
  
Vegeta gasped, tensing as he flicked his tongue sinuously over his Prince’s entrance, a throaty groan forcing its way out of his mouth.  
  
“Mmmm…Vegeta…” He groaned, thrusting his tongue at his entrance, probing his tongue deeper each time, feeling Vegeta's thighs flex and quiver under his ministrations. He purred, pulling back and slipping his gi pants down and off, before pressing his hardness against Vegeta’s hot opening, stroking his hands up Vegeta's sides soothingly. “Is this what you want, Vegeta?” He asked, his body desperately wanting him to claim Vegeta right there. His hips kept trying to buck forward, kept trying to sheathe him into Vegeta.  
  
He stroked Vegeta's sides lovingly, leaning down to kiss Vegeta's sweaty back. Vegeta was choking out little pants, his back heaving as he moaned.  
  
“Oh…gods…please Kakarott…” Vegeta begged, twisting and mewling in his grip, his tail slapping at his chest encouragingly. He groaned at the feeling of the soft fur against his feverish sweaty skin and rubbed his erection harder against his Prince’s ass. “S-Stop teasing me…please!”  
  
He purred loudly, the tone in Vegeta's pleading voice arousing him even further than before, making him grope Vegeta's buttocks with a pleased purr, Vegeta writhing beneath him, whimpering needily and whispering ‘please’ over and over again.  
  
Unable to control himself anymore, he thrust his hips forward, brutally sheathing in Vegeta's scalding tightness. Vegeta's cry of shock and pain muffled by his own pleasured groan. Vegeta was so damned tight! He hissed between his gritted teeth, petting Vegeta's sides and back reassuringly, his other hand wrapping around his Prince’s sex and stroking it, hearing Vegeta cry out in pleasure.  
  
“Vegeta…” He groaned, rocking his hips, just loving the way Vegeta felt around him. The heat was maddening. “Ve…Vegeta…” His hands gently squeezed Vegeta's ass as he drew back his hips, only leaving the tip of his erection inside of Vegeta. “Ready?”  
  
“Y-Yes! Kakarott…please!” His Prince begged. And he was all too happy to deliver as his hips slammed forward eagerly, groaning at the feeling of that tight heat wrapped around his erection. “K-Kakarott…m-more!”  
  
He growled, thrusting hard into his Prince, drawing out slowly and thrusting back in powerfully, enjoying the shocked gasps for air and pleasured moans slipping out of Vegeta's open lips. His hands held Vegeta's shoulders, using them to pound harder, his power crackling around him as his blond locks became wet with perspiration.  
  
He tossed his head back, flicking his hair out of his eyes, turning his head so he could fix his jade orbs on the writhing figure beneath him. He purred as Vegeta's hands clawed at the rock and Vegeta tossed his head in pleasure, whimpering his name with praise.  
  
He loved that.  
  
To be praised by his Prince.  
  
He let go of Vegeta's shoulders and allowed them to stroke down his lover’s back as he increased the intensity of his thrusts, thrusting harder and faster, making Vegeta yowl in approval. He shivered at the sound, kissing his Prince’s back softly, groaning in pleasure of his own.  
  
“G-God…Vegeta…” He panted harshly, feeling Vegeta start tightening around him with each rough thrust, the Prince’s tail lashing around in excitement and pleasure, musking a deliciously submissive scent.  
  
It was that smell!  
  
The wonderful scent from earlier when he’d walked past Vegeta!  
  
He grinned, happy to know where the smell had originated, thrusting a little harder, one of his hands ruffling the fur on the wonderful appendage. Vegeta gasped, tensing around him unbearably, but he hissed through clenched teeth, his hand releasing the tail instantly.  
  
A loud whimper met his ears and he gently petted Vegeta's sides, trying to coax him into relaxing, but the whimpering just continued, getting louder and needier as time progressed.  
  
“Kaka…please…” Vegeta begged him, slapping him with his tail and whimpering still. “Please…more…” A whine met his ears and Vegeta clenched around him. He groaned. “Please!” Vegeta gasped.  
  
His hips began a new pace of their own, plunging forward madly, his hands gripping Vegeta's waist to help him move harder and deeper. Vegeta hollered his pleasure, his hands grabbing it and crushing it under the force of his strength.  
  
“Kakarott!” Vegeta yelled. “Kakarott!” He groaned as his Prince called his name and arched his back, trying to take him even deeper. He snarled at the feral feel and he gripped the smaller Saiyan’s arousal, stroking it with his expert hands, the resulting gasp from Vegeta's lips causing him to smirk.  
  
He squeezed and stroked and thrust his hips, trailing wet kisses across his Prince’s shoulders, purring loudly and groaning his pleasure, wanting people for miles around to know that he was claiming the Prince as his own and that they had better not touch him again. Vegeta's cries of pleasure and the tightening of the intense heat around his hardness brought him closer to the breaking point, panting as he tried to control himself.  
  
His efforts were in vain, however as Vegeta screamed his name, tightening around him to the point of madness as hot liquid splashed onto his hand and over the rock. He groaned, thrusting a few times before crying out his Prince’s name and collapsing onto Vegeta, nuzzling his neck. Twin purrs erupted from their chests as they lay there, panting and gasping for breath.  
  
“Mmmm…Vegeta…” He panted, still nuzzling Vegeta's neck affectionately. Vegeta moaned at the gentle touch, making him grin as his eyes stared at the base of Vegeta's neck with horrible fascination, his mouth watering, images of him biting into the flesh flashing into his mind. Vegeta mumbled something, but he didn’t hear, leaning down and licking over the flesh he desired to bite.  
  
He paused as he felt a strange sensation against his tongue, his eyes becoming half-lidded as he pressed his tongue firmly against that spot, his teeth desperate to bite into the tender skin and suck the blood that would flow. A whimpered plea met his ears.  
  
“K-Kakarott…please bite me…” Vegeta begged him, the tail slapping at his ass and hips encouragingly. “I know you want to…please…” He groaned, unable to resist the imploring tone of the Prince’s voice, biting deeply into the smaller Saiyan’s skin and purring as the rich exquisite taste exploded on his tongue, the delectable blood filling his mouth.  
  
He swallowed his mouthful, loving the simple ferality of what he had done. It was so…animalistic and inhuman that it made it feel even better to his senses, a sentence repeating in his head.  
  
‘I am Saiyan.’  
  
He grinned around his bite, his eyes gleaming with animal knowledge, his heart pounding in his chest. He’d finally acknowledged it fully. He released Vegeta’s neck, pulling back and lapped at the trickles of blood, a loud purr erupting from his chest, showing his happiness. Vegeta shivered in his arms, his face and skin paler than they had been earlier. He nuzzled Vegeta's shoulder, purring as he waited for his Prince to recover.  
  
“Vegeta…” He purred into Vegeta's ear, watching as the smaller Saiyan’s colour came back to his face and dazed ebony eyes opened to look at him hazily.  
  
“Kakarott…” Vegeta whispered, his voice sounding raw and raspy. He purred loudly, nuzzling the side of Vegeta's face affectionately, pleased. “Can you get off of me now, Kakarott?” Vegeta asked, wincing. He frowned, sliding out of his mate with a thoughtful sigh at the tightness, before standing up and watching Vegeta get off the rock and turn to face him, blood still glistening from the wound on his shoulder. Without thought, he gathered Vegeta into his arms and began lapping at the wound again, getting a growl for his efforts. “Let me go so I can bite you back!” Vegeta demanded, wriggling in his arms. He reluctantly let go and put Vegeta onto his feet, baring his neck.  
  
“Why are you biting me? Payback?” He huffed as Vegeta lapped at the spot on his neck, getting it ready to be bitten. Vegeta chuckled at him.  
  
“You claimed me…I need to repay the favour…” Vegeta purred, his voice tinged with amusement. Then, without warning, Vegeta sank his teeth deeply into his neck, sucking the bite, purring at him. He hissed, his hands stroking Vegeta's shoulders encouragingly, his Saiyan instincts igniting in his body. Eventually, Vegeta pulled back, licking his lips, smirking at him, looking proud with himself.  
  
He purred at his mate, gathering the Prince into his arms and nuzzling his mark. The smaller Saiyan chuckled at him and pulled away, retrieving his dressing gown from the floor. He growled, walking over and pulling it from his lover’s hands, tossing it back to the floor and pulling Vegeta tightly against himself, chest to back, possessive.  
  
“Mine.” Vegeta chuckled in his grip, turning to face him, looking at him questioningly.  
  
“Yours…but what about your wife? Your family? Your friends?” Vegeta sneered slightly, seeming angry. His grip loosened a fraction and he frowned.  
  
“Let’s just…leave…” Vegeta raised an eyebrow at him, looking very unimpressed. He sighed sadly. “Don’t look at me like that Vegeta…I didn’t ever plan on this…I don’t want to hurt anyone…” He murmured softly. “I never did…b-but the moon…and the smell…” He trailed off, saddened at his weakness. “Vege--” Vegeta pressed a finger to his lips to quieten him, then moved it away.  
  
“I understand Kakarott.” A warm mouth pressed against his own for a moment. “Where did you have in mind…?” He blushed lightly.  
  
“I’m not sure…I’ve lived on Earth for most of my life…I don’t know where else…” He paused, an idea coming into his head. He thought about it a moment, then smiled at Vegeta. “How about Yardrat?” Vegeta frowned at him, looking thoughtful. “It’s really nice there…the inhabitants are nice, the food’s good…”  
  
“Is that the planet you came back from in those ridiculous clothes??” Vegeta accused, looking at him suspiciously, folding his arms across his chest. He chuckled.  
  
“Maybe…” Vegeta gave him a bored glare, his expression saying ‘You expect _me_ to wear those clothes??’ and he snickered. “You can’t say you’ve never fantasised about me in them though!” Vegeta's cheeks stained red from embarrassment and he purred, nuzzling Vegeta's neck. “So…Yardrat?” Vegeta nodded shyly, making him smirk as he let him go to get dressed, pulling on his pants and his navy shirt.  
  
Vegeta grumbled as he redressed himself, tying the short dressing gown firmly to his body and he smirked. For everything he was going to give up, Vegeta was worth it.


End file.
